


"So I was thinking...

by DelversDream



Series: The One Piece/Disney AU Drabble collection [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: 50s Greasers, ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, Kinda, LGBTQ Female Character, Song fic, dead for now., takes place in an alternate 50s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelversDream/pseuds/DelversDream
Summary: ... that maybe, just, maybe The Wish Demon's song could restr-resr- wake up the dead."Luffy always did dumb things. Koala knew that. Everyone knew that.Today, Koala was bored. So was Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. So they went to the graveyard earlier than 7:30, when The Wish Demon's song always played, and brought with them a radio.They didn't know how they had summoned a man who seemed to be proof that there was no "demons".Just people that make increasingly bad choices.
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Garp & Sengoku the Buddha, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, on the side
Series: The One Piece/Disney AU Drabble collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537999
Kudos: 6





	"So I was thinking...

"koala?"

Dammit Luffy.

"koala??"

Alright Alright.

I sat up in my bed, noticing Luffy carrying his new portable radio.

"So, Why'd you wake me up?"

"so I was thinking," Luffy, his voice hushed in a wondering awe,"that maybe, just, maybe **The Wish Demon**'s song could restr-resr- wake up the dead."

"So that's why you haven't been causing trouble for the last few days". Luffy tended to hold back on causing mischief when he was going to do something big.

And quite possibly dumb.

"Are Ace and Sabo in on it?"

"yes". 

"O.K., But let's be careful, Don't want to wake the rest of town," I whispered.

"alright".

* * *

The graveyard was surprisingly quiet for a night like this.

"Hey Sabo," Koala whispered, "How much longer til the song plays?"

"one more minute," Sabo responded.

They knew they would somewhat regret this.

"IT'S TIME!" Luffy whisper-yelled.

([Song](https://youtu.be/zkU5JYX-bIc?list=OLAK5uy_k2F6ziLkqoGFxaiOjnY9YNShP3asV-K5Y))

The graveyard seemed to shift, and glow. 

Luffy's eyes seemed to shine. Ace was unnerved. Koala watched confused. And Sabo just prepared the (stolen) exorcism gear.

A man seemed to raise out of the ground. The man was covered in scars. More than Luffy D. Monkey had ever seen, but less than Monkey D. Luffy had seen once upon a time.

"HELlo... I was expecting bigger people. Guess that's not what Baron Samedi had in mind for my personal purgatory".

Monkey D. Luffy knew this wasn't Brook. Luffy would be fine with a new friend.


End file.
